Wishmas
by wealthywishes
Summary: Wishmas the time of year when/where everyone is open to forgiveness and is ready to begin a fresh New Year with the opportunity to start a new. Often times in Fiarytail couple's begin to reveal themselves to their boos. In Magnolia it's a time when only the purest of wishes have the ability of becoming true! [Please ignore the lame rhyme scheme and cntinue ti read


_"...Now that was one helluvan adventure. Like always my fellow guild mates and I ...well you could say did more bad than good when it comes to the destruction we caused. But we did after all have good intentions. The _ were happy we got their precious "family heirloom" back (if you can even call it that) from the ever so relevant __**Jiggle Butt Gang**__. And the best part is for completing the job request so soon, the Cordons were more than happy to pay us extra! Thus making the reward money more than enough for me to pay my rent this month. In fact I might even have a little shopping money left over. I have been dying to add another outfit or two to my wardrobe, especially after my Land Lord Lady, Helga, ruining my go-to look, a blue and white sailor girl on somble. Maybe I might even get a couple new hair scrunchies or another Doggy Silver Key! Though I doubt that that will float well with my current White Doggie Celestial Spirit, Plue. He's my little cutie patooty. Though I wonder why he looks so similar to a snowman... But what I really need is a ma-souse . I don't know whats up but my backs been killing lately!_

_Anyway, I can only imagine what level of astonishment Master Makorav is going to be on today once he receives the endless torrent of bills we, as a whole, racked up in just the past month. We're surely going to be in for it this time._

_Though I'm part of a truly reckless guild. I've got to say the friendships I've developed here are real and ones that will go to any and all costs to have each others back and get the job done. Like a family. I don't know what that has to do with today's journal entry but its already written lol so til next time._

_Love Lucy..of Fairy Tail"_

_I let out a sigh of relief followed by a strenuous yawn. Man was that a a journal entry!_

_I still cant believe all the destruction we caused. Two big name local tea shops, one mall strip, 5 restaurants, and not to mention a whole bunch of Magnolias other tourist attractions. Man, the stack of paper work the master is going to have to deal with is going to be at least 10 times taller than his height alone. No wonder he refers to us Fairies as "Bratz"._

_I giggle to myself before taking a look out my desk side window._

_The sun is gleaming particularly bright on this warm Tuesday morning. The deal-ee birds are chirping very muse-fully today. The sky seems almost cloudless, its so clear and blue. And all up and down the streets are bustling crowds of adults, with brief cases and piping hot coffee in hand, anxiously trying to make it to work on time. I smile at the picture perfect sight._

_Wait..._

_"AREN'T I SUPPOSED TO BE TRYING TO GET TO WORK ON TIME TOO?!" I leap out of my chair and shout to no one in particular._

_Oh crap Im going to be screwed if Im late. That's all the more yelling and anger forced on me!_

_I snap my head to the left and A quick glance at my antique Zodiac themed clock, relieves me of my sudden anxiety. "Whoo! I've got at least another hour and a half before I need to be at the guild for the lecture we're all sure to get today."_

_Ugh. I grimace at that last thought._

_Well anyway its best not to be late to these kinds of things. I quickly undress, out of my pjs and into my birthday suit. and head to the tub to scrub away the grime from last night._

**_An hours worth of suds, bubbles, and Watermelon aromas later..._**

_"HMMMM.." I moan in pleasure. "Now that's how you start off a morning!"_

_Out of all the things I find fabulous about my slight pricey apartment, the bathroom would have to be my utmost favorite. Its stays clean and pristine thanks to house keeping, its definitely large, and it has medicine cabinet for all my girlish needs along with a Jacuzzi like bath tub thats amped with _ jets for those extra stressful nights._

_I ought to stop lollygagging and get dressed though._

_I glance meekly down at my soaking wet and curvaceous body. This is definitely not my look of the day._

_The moment I step out my bathroom Im_


End file.
